The present invention relates generally to fishing lures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reflective fishing lure which presents a changing visual display as it moves through the water.
It is well known that fish are attracted by artificial lures which simulate the movement and appearance of natural prey. Hence it is desirable to provide a lure which looks substantially like live bait in the water. Moreover, based on our experience, game fish are particularly stimulated by lures which move or change position rapidly to elude capture. Lures which have one or more reflective surfaces have been shown to be particularly effective for capturing game fish.
Numerous ingenious animal-simulative lures have been proposed in the prior art known to us. However, it has proven difficult for lure designers to achieve an artificial lure which provides the appearance of diverse movement at a reasonable cost.
Fishermen who prefer to use cane poles or other fixed-line devices have particular difficulty employing bait-simulative lures designed to be manipulated by a reel. In the prior art known to us, there is no fishing accessory designed for use with such equipment which is capable of presenting a variable visual display to simulate natural movement.